


Therapy

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the fix doesn't stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

The thing about psychosomatic pain is that it _hurts_.

Which is why, two days into Sherlock's fit of bright blue sulks, John finds himself unable to manage the stairs down from his bedroom without the cane he'd hoped never to need again. Why he drinks his breakfast, except for the little white pill which he knows is only sugar and vitamin A, but which he hopes his misbehaving brain will think is something stronger. Why he slumps into the battered chair in the sitting room and stares at things which only he can see.

Why Sherlock reaches for his violin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1961.html


End file.
